Sometimes love isn't enough
by Sweet-Lemmon
Summary: Post Hog.One day Harry came home and found out that his wife, Hermione, had left him. On the way to get her back, he began to reminisce about their relationship and where it may have gone wrong…HHr.ONE SHOT.


**Sometimes Love Isn't Enough**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Hey, here is a little One-Shot ( my first!). I hope you like it.

Thanks to Amy for the beta!

* * *

_August, 2011_

Harry was really tired when he got home. He just wanted to take a nice, warm shower, step into his bed and have a relaxing night sleep, holding his beautiful wife Hermione. He knew she would probably be sleeping. After all, it was late and once again, his job as Auror had gotten the best of him.

However, when he entered their bedroom, he saw that Hermione wasn't there and worse, the wardrobe doors were open wide and her clothes were gone. All of Hermione's things were gone, except a large box that Harry knew she used to guard her wedding dress.

"Merlin," he said to himself. His heart was beating fast in his chest, his mind too afraid to think about what he was seeing. "What the hell happened?"

He then ran to his children's bedrooms and verified that their clothes, along with their persons, were gone too.

"Damnit Hermione!" he cried in frustration, running a hand through his messy hair. "Where did you go?"

She hadn't mentioned anything about a trip or something like that. And to tell the truth, travel to where? She didn't have any close relative and her parents were already dead.

Harry would never forget that day, the day of Grangers' death. It was a sad — but at same time happy — memory. It was when he and Hermione had kissed for the first time. It was when he had known he was completely in love with her.

* * *

_Hogwarts, 1998  
Gryffindor Common Room _

Harry couldn't sleep that night so he decided to go to the common room and try to finish his Charms essay; anything beat staying in his room, tossing and turning as he tried to go back to sleep. He was at the bottom of the stairs when the door to the common room burst open and a red-eyed, sobbing Hermione stepped in. She looked devastated and Harry's heart nearly broke to see her like that. Dropping the parchments, quills and books on the floor, he ran towards her.

"Hermione! Why are you crying?" he asked hurriedly, touching her and looking at her to see if she was injured. "What happened?"

She only looked at him and hugged him tightly, sobbing against his chest. He was taken by surprise but managed to lead her to the couch.

"Please, 'Mione, tell me what happened," he said softly. He wasn't very good with crying girls, and a crying Hermione...god, a crying Hermione made him want to cry as well. She was the most important person to him.

"T-They're gone," she said through the sobs.

Harry gently pushed her away from his chest and asked, looking at her beautiful brown eyes, " Who? Who's gone?"

"M-My parents," she replied, trying to wipe the tears that insisted on falling. "I-I just came from McGonagall's office..." She looked down, unable to continue.

_  
"W-What happened?" he asked, dreading the answer. _

"Death Eaters," she replied without looking at him.

Harry stood up from the couch. "It's my fault!" he shouted, punching the wall. "It's my bloody fault!"

Hermione came near him and touched his shoulder, making him to turned around and looked at her. "No, Harry. It's V-Voldemort's fault."

"But-"

"No, Harry! They killed my parents because I'm a Muggle-born. A Mud-" He put a finger on her lips, making her stop.

"Don't say it," he said firmly. "Don't you ever say it."

Hermione nodded, a single tear falling from her eye. "I-I just don't know what to do. I have no one now."

"No, that's not true. You have me," Harry said, never dropping her gaze. "...and Ron, of course," he added lamely.

"Do I?" she asked shyly, looking down. "Do I have you?"

"Yes," he said, using his hand to gently raise her chin, so they were once again eye to eye.

They stayed there, in silence, for what it seemed an eternity. Harry's hands traveled to her neck, her hair...Hermione's lips began to tremble slightly.

Neither of them knew who started it but when their lips finally touched, everything around them suddenly disappeared. The kiss was passionate and laced with fire. It was full of desire and passion and, at same time, kindly and sweet.

When they finally broke apart needing air, Harry looked at her and her swollen, pink lips. Merlin, he had just kissed Hermione. Hermione, one of his best friends! What if she thought he was taking advantage from her? What if she started to hate him? What if...

_"Hermione, I _—_"_

_"Shh," she whispered. "Just kiss me again."_

_And he did._

_

* * *

_

Harry smiled at the memory as he returned to his bedroom and sat on the bed. It was then that he noticed a white envelope with "Harry" written on it by his side. With trembling hands, Harry took the envelope and opened it. It was a letter, a short letter. A letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_First I want to say that I love you and always will. You are everything to me…you gave me love, friendship, two wonderful children…I gave you my heart…and soul.  
However, Harry, love isn't always enough. I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't go on with this anymore._

_I can't stand waiting for you to come for dinner with us and hearing you walk in the early morning hours. I can't stand that you're always tired…always late._

_I'm tired of waiting for you every night, alone, in our bed._

_I'm tired of feeling alone._

_I'm tired of crying every night, wondering if there's something wrong with me.  
I'm tired of having to lie to our children, saying that next weekend their father will play with them._

_I am sorry, Harry, but I just can't do this anymore._

_I love you,  
Hermione._

_PS: I know you forgot…but Happy Anniversary..._

Harry put the letter down, not quite believing what he had just read. No, that couldn't be true. Hermione couldn't have done that. They were a happy couple! Of course, they had their problems but what couple didn't have? He knew that his job as Auror sometimes got the best of him but…Merlin, they love each other!

_

* * *

_

_2010_

_"Wake up, daddy! Wake up!" _

_Harry dazedly opened his eyes and saw James and Maggie jumping all over the bed. He could barely see Hermione standing at the door. He didn't need glasses to know she was smiling at them. _

_"We're gonna be late, daddy!" James cried excitedly. Shaking his head, Harry took his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. He was confused._

_"Why all the excitement?" he asked._

_"We are going to the Burrow, daddy!"_

_Harry frowned. "Oh…"_

_Hermione stepped toward the bed. "What, Harry?" she asked, taking three-year-old Maggie into her arms._

_"I'm really sorry but I have to work today. We have a new track about Malfoy and…I'm really sorry."_

_"I see," his wife replied coolly._

_"But daddy! It's Sunday!" his ten-year-old son cried. " And you promised!"_

_"James, I really am sorry but-"_

_"You always do that!"_

_"James, your father needs to work today," Hermione said, trying to calm down her upset son. "After all, what could be more important than Malfoy?"_

_"Hermione-"_

_"And," she continued, pretending not to have heard Harry," I'm sure that Uncle Ron will love to play with you. I heard him saying that you are a really good Chaser."_

_"I didn't know about that," Harry said, smiling proudly at his son._

_"You don't know a lot of things, Harry."_

* * *

_August, 2011_

_"_Ginny!" Harry shouted through the fireplace. "Ginny! Neville!"

"What-" Ginny said, entering the kitchen. Neville, her husband, was by her side. "Oh, it's you Harry."

"Where's she, Ginny?" he demanded, stepping out the fireplace. "Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry."

_Damn women and their bloody loyalty! _

"She left me, Ginny!" he yelled, angry tears falling from his eyes. "She abandoned me and left me with just a bloody **note**!" He anxiously shoved Hermione's letter at her.

"Maybe you'll start to notice her now," Ginny muttered.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ginny!"

"Don't I? So my friend came to see me almost everyday crying and I know nothing? Tell me, Harry, why Ron knows more about James than you do, why Luna knows Maggie's dolls' names and you don't!"

"She knows I have to work!" He began to pace around the kitchen. "Is this because I forgot our anniversary? Or because I couldn't talk to her the other day…my secretary said there was a message from her but…I was busy. I couldn't stop what I was doing. It was about our anniversary, wasn't it? She wanted to do something with me…a dinner, a celebration…was that it?"

"No," Neville spoke for the first time. "She didn't want to speak with you about your anniversary. Actually, it was Ron who called you." He paused and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "She was with me, Harry."

Harry's heart sank. Neville was a healer.

* * *

_2011_

_Merlin Ron, what happened!" Neville cried after seeing Ron enter Saint Mungo's carrying a limp Hermione in his arms. James, holding Maggie's hand, was right behind them. The two children looked totally frightened. "Here, let's take her to an examination room."_

_"James called at work saying that Hermione had fainted," Ron said as he placed Hermione on the bed. "Poor kid; thought his mum was dead." Ron shook his head._

_Neville only nodded absently. "Ron, could you and the children wait outside while I examine her?"_

_"Sure, Nev," Ron said. "Come on, kids, let's wait outside while Uncle Nev take care of your mummy."_

_"Mummy gonna okay?" asked Maggie through tears. James stayed silent, a worried and serious look in his eyes. Neville was amazed to see how that young little man was day by day growing even more like his father, Harry._

_"Yes, she will, sweetie," he said to the little girl._

_"N-Neville?" Hermione asked confused. She had just woken up. "W-What am I doing here? What happened?"_

_"Ron brought you here."_

_"Ron?" She looked around. "Where's James? Maggie?"_

_"Calm down, Hermione. They're alright. They are outside with Ron. James told Ron that you fainted."_

_"Yeah…now I can remember…I wasn't feeling well. To tell you the truth, the last time I felt this way was-" She looked at Neville and he nodded at her. "Oh."_

_"Congratulations, Hermione. Harry will be happy."_

_"How long?" She didn't look excited._

_"Nine weeks."_

_"So there's still a chance…"_

_He looked at her, confused. "A chance for what?"_

_"To stop it."_

_"WHAT!" he cried, surprised. "You want to abort? Hermione, I don't know if Harry-"_

_"I think Harry is more concerned about Malfoy than me and his children," she said in a voice filled with both anger and sadness._

_Before Neville could say anything, the door opened and Ron and children entered. "Sorry," he apologized, "but the children didn't want to wait anymore! Oh you're awake!"_

_"Mummy! Mummy," Maggie cried happily to her mother._

_"Are you alright now, Mum?" James asked seriously, helping his mother lift Maggie._

_"I'm okay now, sweetheart." She turned to Ron, "and thanks, Ron, for bringing me here."_

"That was nothing. You and Harry would have done the same for me and Luna." He smiled at her. "I tried to contact Harry but-" His ears turned pink.

"He was too busy," James said bitterly.

_Hermione grinned sadly. "That's okay, honey. That's okay."_

* * *

"What? Why?" Harry asked worried. "What's wrong with her? Is she alright? Tell me!"

"There's nothing wrong with her, Harry."

"But why she was with you?"

"I can't say. I'm sorry."

_"Why the hell not! I'm her bloody husband!"_

"And I'm her healer! Sorry, Harry!"

Harry put his head on his hands. He didn't know what to do.

"She's at The Burrow, Harry," Ginny finally said.

* * *

_February, 2000_

_"Mr. Potter, you're the father of a healthy baby boy," the healer said._

_"C-Can I hold him?" he asked tentatively. Merlin. He was a dad!_

_"Of course," the healer replied, giving the little baby to him._

_"Man, he is so small and tiny," he said amazed._

_"He's beautiful, isn't he?" said Hermione from the bed. She looked tired._

_"He's beautiful like his mum," Harry replied, walking towards the bed. "How are you feeling, love?"_

_"Tired but happy." She looked at Harry. He had his eyes fixed on his son. "Harry?"_

_He looked up and smiled. "We made it, Hermione. You and I. We made this little perfect thing. Our son."_

_"Yes, our son, Harry."_

_"I love you, Hermione."_

_"I love you too." _

* * *

"Arthur, where is she?" Harry demanded as soon as he entered The Burrow. Arthur Weasley was alone in the living room.

"In the kitchen, talking with Molly," the older Weasley said. "Harry-"

"Not now, Arthur. At this moment, the only thing I want to do is talk to my wife."

When Harry entered the kitchen, he saw Hermione and Molly talking quietly at the table. Hermione looked very pale and her red eyes told him she had been crying.

"Hermione-" he spoke quietly.

"Harry!" She exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Merlin, Hermione! What am I doing here? You left me!" he cried. "You left me and you didn't even tell me why!"

"Didn't you read my letter?"

"Yes, I read your bloody note!" he yelled, taking the letter from his pocket and throwing it at her.

Neither of them noticed Molly Weasley leaving the kitchen.

"Please, Hermione! I want to understand!"

"I was tired, Harry! I am tired!" she cried. "I'm tired of always being alone. I'm tired of you only talking...thinking...living...about Malfoy!"

"But that's my job! Malfoy has to be caught!"

"And your children and I need to be loved!"

"But I do love you! You are my family! My life!"

"You know, Harry, sometimes I wonder if you only married me so you wouldn't feel guilty."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well!"

"Oh, no, Hermione! Not this again. I asked you to marry me because I love you, not because you were pregnant!"

* * *

_June, 1999_

_"Hi, Hermione," Harry greeted her as he sat at the restaurant table. "You said you want to talk to me."_

_Hermione remained silent, biting her bottom lip. Harry noticed that she looked very pale._

_"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "You look a little sick."_

_"Harry, do you remember Charlie's wedding?"_

_Harry nodded, and a small smile began to play in his lips. Oh yes, he remembered Charlie's wedding. Hermione was gorgeous and they...Merlin, they had made love three times that night!_

_"W-We didn't use any protection, Harry."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I-I'm pregnant." _

* * *

"And you just stayed there! Staring at me!" Hermione cried.

"I was shocked!" he cried back. "I was nineteen for Merlin's sake! How did you expect me to react? It didn't mean that I wasn't happy...because I was! James is one of the most amazing things to have happened in my life! And Maggie, oh Maggie! She's my little princess! They're my life, 'Mione!"

"If they're so important to you, Harry, why are you never home? Why don't you play with them?"

"Hermione-"

"James just got his letter, did you know that? He's so excited! He's going to Hogwarts, Harry! He's going to Hogwarts and you didn't say a word!"

"I told him that I was happy for him!"

"No! You didn't say a word about Hogwarts! About being in Hogwarts! About studying at Hogwarts."

"But you were the one who was good at studying!"

"I am not talking about books, Harry! I'm talking about our life there! Our adventures! I know we experienced times of sadness and more than a few deaths there, but there wonderful moments as well. Who better than you to tell him about Dumbledore...and Sirius? But no! You're always too busy to talk with your own son!" She tried to wipe away the tears that insisted on falling with the back of her hand.

"Do you still love me, Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry! I will never stop loving you! You were my first and you'll be my last but-" She winced in pain.

"Hermione! Are you alright? Neville told me that you went to see him. What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about. I'll take care of this problem."

"Problem? What problem?"

"I am pregnant, Harry! That's the problem!" she shouted angrily.

He, however, smiled.

"I'm going to be a daddy again?" She didn't say a word and he suddenly realized the meaning of her previous statement. "What did you mean by 'I'll take care of this problem'?" She remained quiet. "No! No, Hermione! You won't do it! That's my child too! Merlin, I don't know how you can even think of that as a possibility!"

"How I can think about that!" She stood up angrily. "How! I don't want to do it anymore! I don't want to raise another child alone! Since Malfoy escaped from Azkaban, our life has been a living hell and you're so bloody focused on your work that you didn't even notice!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm thirty-one and I feel old. I feel old and tired."

"God, Hermione, I can't live without you. I'm nothing without you."

* * *

_2007_

_"Where is she? Harry yelled as he ran into St. Mungo's. "Where is she?" he asked no one in particular. Arthur, Ginny, Luna and Ron were there in the waiting room. James was sleeping on Molly's lap._

_"She had a fall in Ginny's store, mate," Ron tried to explain to Harry. Harry could see he was really nervous._

_"But how is she? And the baby? How is the baby?" Harry asked hurriedly, his body trembling in fear. Hermione was eight months pregnant. "Oh, please, don't let anything have happened to either of them!"_

_"Hermione is fine, Harry," Neville spoke. He had just arrived._

_"Thank Merlin."_

_"She's resting now." He paused and then continued, "Hermione had some bleeding and-"_

_"Oh god, the baby!"_

_"She's fine," Neville replied, smiling._

_"She?"_

_"Yes, you're the father of a beautiful baby girl, Harry."_

_"A-A girl?"_

_"Yes, Harry, a beautiful girl."_

_"I have a daughter!" Harry shouted happily._

* * *

"I can't live without you." He grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and closed the distance between them.

"You are already living without me, Harry," she said, taking a look at him before turning away.

"Is it because I forgot about our anniversary? Hermione, I'm really so-" She faced him again and put a finger on his lips, shaking her head.

"Don't. Please don't say that you are sorry, Harry. I couldn't bear hearing you say it once more." She sighed. "Maybe when you finally catch Malfoy or when you realize that you have a family...then, and only then...can things be okay again. But right now...no."

"I love you, Hermione."

She smiled sadly. "Sometimes, Harry, love isn't enough."

* * *

_July, 1999_

_"Hermione," Harry said on his knees, "would you like to be my wife?"_

_Hermione looked down at him, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "You aren't asking me because-" She put a hand on her belly._

_He stood up and looked at her. "No. I'm asking you because I love you and you're the woman of my life." He took her hand. "Hermione?"_

_She smiled broadly. "Yes, Mr. Potter, I would love to be your wife."_

_Harry took her in his arms and spun her around, shouting, " I love you! I love you!"_

* * *

Harry quietly entered Ginny's old bedroom. Hermione was standing near the window, watching the sky. Her pregnant belly was begging to show by then. Two months had passed since she left.

"Stopped raining," she said absently, still looking at the sky.

"Yeah," he said, walking toward her.

"I received a letter from James today," she commented. "He's really loving Hogwarts."

"Is he?" Harry asked with interest and then sighed sadly. "I sent him a letter but he never answered me."

"Give him some time, Harry. He's just a little stubborn."

"Like his mom," he said with a small smile.

"And his dad," she retorted.

"Maggie loved the doll you gave her," Hermione commented after a few moments of tense silence.

"I saw her upstairs. She was playing with Bill's twins," he said. "Funny, I didn't see Julie." Julie was Ron and Luna's daughter.

"Julie thinks she's too old to play with dolls." Hermione shook her head. "She's already ten, practically an adult."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Yeah, practically an adult." He paused. "And you, Hermione? How are you? How are you and the babies?"

Yes, Hermione was expecting twins.

"We're fine. Thank Merlin the morning sickness stopped. Tomorrow I have an appointment with Neville."

"Tomorrow? I'll go with you."

"You don't have to."

"I insist." She nodded.

He leaned forward, took her hand and gazed into her eyes. "You look beautiful."

"I look fat." He shook his head, his free hand softly caressing her face.

"Hermione...I miss you." She looked down. "These past months have been a nightmare. I need you, love."

"Harry-"

"I-I spoke with Kingsley...I asked for vacations and...and...I won't work on weekends anymore...and-"

"-Harry-"

"I'm trying Hermione. Please...give me another chance." He was crying. "Please, come back. We can be happy again. I-I can't sleep...I can't eat...I can't live without you by my side."

"I'm not happy either, Harry," she whispered, "b-but I'm afraid...I'm afraid that everything go back to the way it was."

"No, 'Mione...everything will be different now. I won't let Malfoy destroy our family, love." He took her in his arms.

"Oh Harry..." she whispered.

"I love you so much," he murmured, his face buried in her hair, his hand tracing gently across her shoulders and up and down her neck.

She wrapped her arms around him. "You're my everything, Harry," she whispered against his chest.

His heart began to beat very fast. "A-Are you saying...are you saying that-"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Harry. I'm coming home. Maggie and I."

Instead of saying something, he began to nuzzle her cheek. He lifted his face with a goofy smile as he continued to press little kisses across her cheekbone and her hair.  
When their lips finally met there was fire, hunger, love, desperation...desire...

"Make love to me, Harry," Hermione moaned against his mouth. Harry took her in his arms, newlywed style, and walked towards the bed.

Some time later, a small hand began to open the bedroom door.

"Don't Maggie," Molly Weasley said behind the little girl. "Let mom and dad talk. You can show them your picture later."

However, the little girl continued to open the door.

"Oh," she said, disappointed.

Molly went to the door and smiled at the sight: Harry and Hermione were lying in the bed, sleeping, their low bodies covered by a white sheet. She noticed that Harry had an arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione had her head against his bare chest.

Their clothes were all around the floor.

"Let mum and dad sleep, sweetie," Molly whispered to Maggie, taking her hand.

And before closing the door, Molly looked again at the young couple, thinking to herself, That's the way it should be_...Exactly the way it should be._

* * *

_Please Review!_

_Kisses_

_Sweet-Lemmon_


End file.
